1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of verification in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Verification of the correct operation of a processor in an information processing system may be important for a number of reasons, including quality assurance, reliability, and security. Various techniques that may be useful for this purpose, such as check-pointing and tracing, have been developed. Some of these techniques may be regarded as internal, for example, when the processor itself provides some form of authentication to an external agent. Others may be regarded as external, for example, when an agent or component outside the processor monitors the operation of the processor. External verification may require substantial access to the signal pins and/or connections between the processor and the rest of the system.